


Dangerously Jealous

by PinkRathian799



Series: Kyalin Works [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRathian799/pseuds/PinkRathian799
Summary: As triads and gang wars reach an all time high in Republic city, Lin Beifong does her best to keep councilman Tenzin out of it. Kya insists on helping Lin take out the triads, but it lands them in a situation neither of them had prepared for.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: Kyalin Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110440
Kudos: 50





	Dangerously Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is a one shot, also I'm not sure.if anyone has noticed but I'm pumping out works like Pema does kids and that's because they are all pre-written from my tumblr and wattpad so yeah... I'm not just sitting in my room writing all day. Anyway hope you like this one, I honestly don't remember the reasoning behind the title. Like it was months ago and I feel like it doesn't fit but I'm not going to change it now so it's fine. Anyways, enjoy, little m rated gift for yall at the end.

"You're telling me that we have to engage in another ridiculous triad war because you wanted a bagel?" Lin hollered, the officer before her quivered.

"It wasn't like that-"

"Pack your things and get out of my precinct. You had one job and you couldn't even handle that." The officer nodded and scurried to a desk, throwing things in a box and making his way to the elevator. Lin sighed and placed her head in her palms, she was so over the triad drama. No matter what she did a new gang would rise to take the others place. She just didn't expect to be entangled with it so soon after the last one.

"You alright chief?" Mako asked, leaning against the doorframe of her office.

"All in a day's work," she replied grimly, signing a restraining order.

"Go home Chief, I'll stay till the night shift gets here." Lin looked at him, unsure of what to make of his proposal. Why did he offer? Did he know something?

"I'm fine," she replied, returning her attention to the paperwork.

"Suit yourself, but President Moon isn't going to be happy about this."

"Why? What did she say to you?" Lin asked, losing her focus from her paperwork.

"The city is paying you to much because of your overtime. We appreciate you but since everything that's happened it's not feasible for you to be working every night until dawn." Lin looked at him suspiciously. Mako stared at her, his gaze unrelenting and unrevealing.

"Fine, but next time I stay tell her I don't need the over time."

"Whatever you say Chief," Mako said with a shrug. Lin slung a bag over her shoulder and nodded him farewell, tapping her foot impatiently on the way down the elevator. It was long before she was out of the precinct lobby and sprinting toward her apartment, using her cables to propel herself through the air. She didn't mind walking, or whatever you called it, because Kya needed the car. And besides she didn't live far from the station. Lin looked up her building and noticed that her bedroom window was open, she considered taking the stairs, but the chance to see Kya laying in bed, a book in her hands was to tempting to ignore. She latched her cables onto the roof and pulled herself upward, landing on the fire escape and stepping in through the gap. As she suspected, Kya lay in bed, her reading glasses on her nose with a romance novel in her hand. Lin smiled, brushing off her arms.

"Why the dramatic entrance?" Kya asked.

"Thought I'd surprise you," Lin replied, bending off her armor and placing it on the mannequin adjacent to the bed.

"Every day you make it home from that job unscathed is a surprise." Kya replied, closing the book and removing the glasses. Lin smiled weakly, Kya never out right said it, but Lin's dedication to her career scares her, and for good reason. Lin had her fair share of days where she crawled back to the apartment covered in burns or frostbite by malicious benders. Kya has always treated her, sometimes staying awake the whole night to make sure that Lin would be okay.

"There's no need to worry, it was quiet today."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Look, not a scratch on me," Lin said, pulling off her tank top and turning around, showing her injury-free torso. Kya raised an eyebrow and Lin flopped into the bed next to her, in her sweat pants and bra.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find something else to keep me up all night." Kya said, leaning onto her side, propped up on her elbow.

"Darn, what ever could you do?" Lin played along, smiling as Kya leaned over her, the tan girl placing her lips on Lin's own.

"I love you," Kya said, her face looking down on Lin's.

"I love you too."

————————————————————————

Kya settled on the seat at the counter, Pema poured her tea from the kettle, baby Rohan in her arms.  
"I can hold him," Kya offered.

"It's all right, he's asleep now so I think I'll just set him on the couch. Poor guy hasn't been feeling well."

"Let me see if I can do anything about that," Kya said. Pema nodded, walking over to the couch and placing him on his back. Kya bent some water from the sink, carefully adjusting the temperature so it wouldn't burn or freeze him. She ran her hands over his head and felt the fever, doing her best to remove it. Pema watched from behind her, and Kya ignored her nervous breathing.

"Tenzin it's not like I asked for your help. You offered, against my advice!"

"Lin! Enough, I'm helping you finish this once and for all. These gangs have had their fun in city, we need to get them all this time." Their voices could be heard before they even entered the air temple, and Pema rushed to the door, taking Tenzin's cloak which was drenched from the rain. Kya looked up and saw Lin, who looked at her with surprise. Lin was working today so Kya saw it fit to come visit her sister in law, not anticipating Lin to be here as well.

"What's going on?" Pema asked.

"Nothing! it doesn't concern you," Lin growled.

"Lin, please. It's nothing dear, one of the detectives on the force made a mistake and now there's been an uprising in triad violence. We got word today that theirs to be a brawl between two of the gang's, and I volunteered to help Lin and her force to take them down."

"Tenzin that sounds dangerous," Pema said, her voice filled with concern.

"It is," Lin replied, "and that's exactly why I don't him to help. It's too much for him to put at stake."

"I agree with Lin," Pema added, "Tenzin let her handle this."

"No, I appreciate your concern Lin, I really do, but as a member of this city's council and an airbending master, I have a duty to help the people. And this is how I will do it." Kya watched as both Pema and Lin looked away from the air bender. Kya tried desperately, to catch Lin's eye, but the metalbender wouldn't look up. She had forgotten about Rohan, who lay in front of her, his now open because of the volume in the room. She patted her nephew on the head, standing up.

"I'm going to head back to the city," she said, breaking the silence.

"I'll come with you," Lin said, shooting one last glance at Tenzin, who ignored her. Kya smiled weakly and nodded, waiting till they were out of sight before hooking her arm around Lin's.

"Care to explain why you don't want my brothers help?" Kya asked, bending the rain water so it wouldn't soak them.

"Not overly," Lin replied gruffly.

"Lin we talked about this.."

"I know," Lin sighed, "but you wouldn't get it. Besides, he's made up his mind." Kya pursed her lips, she was curios certainly, but Lin wasn't going to talk. She stared straight ahead as they made their way to the dock, the small boat Lin and Tenzin had used to get here swayed in the waves. Lin jumped on, offering Kya her arm and pulling the waterbender in along side her. Lin took a seat at the wheel, putting the boat in reverse before turning around and heading for the city. Kya watched her, Lin's hair blew slightly in the wind and her eyes were focused on the destination. Kya smiled slightly, but it was short lived when she remembered what Lin had said, "you wouldn't get it." Try me. Kya thought to herself. She held onto the side as the boat pulled into the port, looking at the pedestrians on the docks. Lin hopped out, pulling Kya up after her and Kya stood next to Lin, debating whether or not to kiss her.

"Lin," Kya started and Lin's eyes darted elsewhere. "Let me help you with this."

"It's fine Kya, I have it covered."

"If you need help, taking out the triads, I'm here. You want to protect my brother, I may not understand why but I want to help."

"No, I won't let you." Lin snapped, and Kya was taken aback.

"Excuse me?" She said, putting her hands on her hips. Lin sighed, looked around briefly then took Kya's hands.

"I mean no, you don't have to do this. Can we just talk about this tonight, when I get home and it's not pouring rain." Kya looked at her, biting her tongue in thought.

"Fine, but you are coming home on time. If you stay even a minute past seven I will come down there myself." Lin chuckled, she almost kissed her, but she pulled away when she remembered they were out in public.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Lin smiled before running out of Kya's water resistant sphere of protection and back toward the precinct.

————————————————————————

"Chief, how'd it go with councilman Tenzin?" Mako asked.

"He's fighting with us," she grumbled.

"That's great!" He replied, his enthusiasm fading when he saw her glare at him. "Or not..." he recanted.

"Councilman Tenzin is a great asset to this city, him involving himself in these turf wars is placing him in an unnecessary danger."

"Right... so what do we do?"

"We keep him alive." Mako nodded, providing a small salute before leaving her to herself. She leaned back into her office chair and sighed. It was bad enough she had to protect Tenzin, and convince him not engage in combat, but now Kya was giving her grief. Lin wasn't one for talking, but she hated the way things went down on the docks, even she wished they had said more. She looked at the clock, slamming a fist down when it said 4pm. She tapped her foot down repeatedly, thinking.  
"Fuck it," she said eventually, getting up and taking her already soaking trench coat off it's hook. "Mako!" She shouted and the fire bender was at her side. "Tell Saikhan I'm going after the crystals to find out when the fight is, then meet me by Jorge's.

"Yes Chief, I'll see you in a few," the boy answered before darting away. Lin stepped into the elevator, ignoring the looks of her inferiors. Stepping out of the elevator she wasn't expecting to see Korra and Pema, arguing with an officer.

"What's going on?" Lin asked, coming up to the two.

"Oh Lin thank god," Korra said, not before sticking her tongue out at the officer.

"Lin you can't let Tenzin get involved with the triads," Pema pleaded.

"I did my best Pema, Tenzin is stubborn as I am some days."

"Lin please, arrest him or something."

"Arrest him for what?"

"Anything!" Lin sighed in frustration. She didn't have time for this.

"Korra I have to go, can you get her home please?"

"Lin wait," Korra said, stopping her by gripping her arm. Lin looked back at Korra, glaring at the Avatar, who met her gaze with equal intent.

"What," Lin sighed at last.

"Pema," Korra elbowed the non bender.

"Lin I'm pregnant again, Tenzin doesn't know yet." Lin's eyes widened and suddenly her thoughts strayed to when, how, and why? They already had so many...

"And you haven't told him? Problem solved, tell Tenzin and he'll stay."

"Lin I can't just..."

"Pema, I'm at work. I will talk to Tenzin later, but as of now I have to actually find out when this whole thing is going down. So please, let Korra take you home and let me do my job." Lin huffed, turning away from them and heading for the door.

"He trusts you more than anyone," Pema called from behind, "he told me he owes you, for what you did at the temple with Amon."

"That was years ago," Lin replied, stopping.

"He never forgot it." Lin bowed her head, and kept walking. What was she supposed to do now?

————————————————————————

Kya spent the rest of the day pacing the apartment and cleaning it's already spotless interior, her conversation with Lin had her fired up. She didn't know if she was angry or sad, or something else entirely, but she needed Lin, here. Now. Eight O'clock couldn't come soon enough, because she was standing at the door, her ear pressed against it when she heard the Chief's footsteps come up the stairs. She rushed to the couch, turning on the TV, in attempt to not look pathetic. The lock clicked and Lin stepped inside, sighing and dropping a take out bag on the coffee table. Kya waited anxiously for a minute for Lin to settle down, and catch her breath. When the metalbender finally leaned against the back of the couch, with her eyes closed and arms over her chest, Kya got up and stood behind her, running her hands over her temples.

"Yen for your thoughts?" Kya asked as she soothed Lin's headache.

"I hate this job sometimes."

"So do I." Lin didn't reply. Kya craned her neck and kissed Lin on the forehead, pulling away slowly. She rubbed her hand over Lin's chest as she circled around the couch to the coffee table where she pried through the take out.

"Your sister in law is annoyingly persistent."

"Oh?" Kya asked, her chopsticks holding a noodle.

"Yeah she even enlisted the avatar to help convince me not to let Tenzin get involved."

"And?"

"What?"

"Did it work?" Lin sighed, rolling her head so she was facing Kya. Lin lifted a hand to Kya's chin, stroking it with a soft smile.

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one who needed to be convinced. Tenzin's a stubborn ass, his ego won't let him sit this one out." Kya frowned, putting down the noodle container and taking Lin's outstretched arm, kissing her knuckles.

"Sounds like someone else I know," Kya said with a smirk. Lin scoffed, gripping Kya's chin and pulling the waterbender in for a kiss.

"Then there's you," Lin said when they pulled apart.

"What about me? Am I making your life difficult?" Kya asked, rubbing a hand on the inside of Lin's thy.

"Mmmhmmm. I thought about what you said, at the docks."

"Which part?"

"The part about fighting."

"And what do you think?"

"I don't like it, but I can't stop you. Frankly If Tenzin can be convinced otherwise we might be short handed. Hell we'd be short handed with him and you."

"Is Korra fighting?"

"Yes, but she needs to tread carefully, the public still isn't fond of her. You know how destructive her avatar stuff can be." Kya leaned back, releasing a breath. The thought of Lin fighting in a gang war without the necessary help scared her.

"Lin this doesn't sound..."

"Good? I know. The worst part is, it's in two days."

"What?!"

"Yeah, they don't take our convenience into consideration for these things it turns out." Kya looked at Lin sympathetically. Her wife was exhausted, clearly, and was in no shape to take on a gang in two days, but this was how it was with Lin. She was always throwing herself into one conflict or another.

"You should sleep, Lin." Kya said, running her fingers through Lin's hair.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I have to convince your brother to leave."

"That can wait."

"I wish it could," Lin started to get up, but Kya stopped her, pushing her back with a single hand in her chest. Kya hid a look of pain as her hand hit the metal armor, sending a shiver down her spine. "Kya..." Lin protested weakly.

"No Lin. If you're going through with this, then you have to at least be able to stand up. Let's go to bed, we can get an early start tomorrow." Lin sighed in defeat as her armor loosed and fell off of her. Kya smiled as she stood up weakly, using Kya's arm to pull herself up. Kya changed into a nightgown, watching from the corner of her eye as Lin changed her tank top and put on a pair of green linen shorts. Kya pulled back her covers, smiling as Lin did the same. It wasn't often they did this routine together, usually she was in bed before Lin was, or vice versa on Lin's rare days off, and it brought her a simple joy. She laid down, resting her head on her pillow and stared into Lin's eyes, the emerald eyes staring back. Kya smiled and leaned in close, kissing Lin, pulling the metal benders lip with her teeth when she pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" Lin asked.

"Because I wanted to."

"How am I supposed to sleep when you leave it like that." Kya smiled, kissing Lin again. Lin's lips met hers, and the previous gentle kiss was washed away by the passionate present one. Kya felt Lin's tongue enter he mouth and she hummed with satisfaction, placing both her hands on either side of Lin's face, pulling her self closer to the younger girl. Their faces clashed and Kya fought for room in Lin's mouth, and when Lin's hand found its way to her back, Kya pulled away. Lin looked at her in confusion, her face flushed with color.

"What's up?" Lin asked, pulling Kya's hand to her mouth to kiss it.

"I love you, and I would love to love all of you right now. But you need to sleep." Lin sighed, a grin on her face.

"You tease."

"I know. But seriously, you're no good to anyone, especially my brother if your too tired to walk." Lin collapsed back into her pillow, her eyes closed.

"All right all right. But I plan on continuing this after."

"Call it your reward for defeating the triads."

"Oh I will."

————————————————————————

"Chief we have a location," Saikhan said as Lin walked into the precinct.

"Good, inform the crew."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Yes, but not now. The less I know at this point the better. Has anyone seen councilman Tenzin this morning?"

"He was here an hour ago, looking for you." Lin sighed in frustration. She had slept longer than usual, and because of it she had missed Tenzin.

"Get me his whereabouts, I need to talk to him."

"Of course Chief." Saikhan ran off, leaving Lin to grab a coffee at the machine by herself. She took a sip of it, it wasn't fresh, so it wasn't quite as hot as she liked it, but it would have to do.

"The councilman is at his chambers," the voice of an officer said to her as she took another sip.

"Thank you," she replied as she picked up her things and made for the door she had just came through.

"Lin!" What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked, surprised to see the Chief of Police standing in his office.

"We need to talk airhead."

"Than talk."

"Your wife came to me at work yesterday, alongside Korra, and was basically on her knees begging me to make you stay out of this."

"Pema came to you? What has gotten into her she's been touchy lately." Lin ignored his ignorance and slammed her hands on his desk.

"Tenzin, I am asking you one more time, please stay out of this. For me, for Pema, for Kya."

"Kya?"

"Tenzin! Please tell me you won't show up."

"Well you haven't given me any details Lin, I wouldn't know where to go."

"Good." Lin said gruffly, about to leave.

"Lin, I know you have some sort of need to protect me, you always have, and I appreciate it. But let me protect you this time."

"I don't need you to protect me."

"Really? Who else will do it. I've seen you Lin, diving into these things without any thought about the people around you, the people who love you."

"I don't do that anymore," I have a reason not to.

"You expect me to believe that?" Lin thought about his words, he was right, he had no reason to believe her. Because her and Kya had been together for the better part of 9 months, and neither had said anything about their relationship. Lin remembered their conversation from a night long passed.

"Lin, let me hold your hand."

"Someone might see us." Kya sighed. She wanted to show Lin off, show the world this beautiful girl she had, this beautiful girl she shared with no one, but Lin wouldn't let her. She wouldn't let Kya tell anyone.

"Lin, we are going to have to tell Tenzin at somepoint."

"And we will, but not today."

"Lin-"

"-Kya please, can we keep this to ourselves, for just a little longer?" Kya smiled, stroking her hand down Lin's jaw.

"Okay, but I can't stay in this closet with you forever."

"Haha." Kya smirked and lead forward to kiss Lin, but Lin pulled away.

"Kya!" She whispered.

"Right, sorry" Kya apologized. Lin continued walking, and she watched her from behind.

"Lin? Hello?!"

"Hmm? Oh sorry. No, you're right, I don't expect you to believe me, but you don't have a choice."

"You're telling me that if a massive fireball was coming toward me, you wouldn't jump in front of it, sacrificing yourself?" Lin remained silent, biting her lower lip.

"I'll be there Lin, whether you like it or not, I owe you this much." "He told me he owes you." Lin stared at him, for the first time since her and Kya started seeing each other she thought about telling him. It could help convince him, persuade him. But she couldn't, her mouth wouldn't open and the words wouldn't come.

"Fine, but I will kill you if you die."

"I would expect nothing less from a Beifong."

————————————————————————  
The Fight

Kya peered over the edge of the wall. Lin had told her to stay put, until she heard the signal. She wasn't told what the signal was, only that she would know it when she heard it. She sat next to Bolin and Mako, who took the dire circumstances to catch up on the goings of their lives.  
"So anyway I told Opal that I couldn't go back to Zaofu because I had-"

"Bolin shhh!" Kya whispered, causing the earth bender to freeze.

"It could be a while," Mako said, pulling out a Walkie-talkie. "We didn't know the time, so we came at the most likely window."

"How long is the window?" Bolin asked.

"Eight hours."

"Eight hours? I told Opal I'd be home before morning."

"Why?"

"Because I thought I would be!"

"Boys!" Kya snapped. "Mako look." Mako moves to his knees and looked over the wall, pulling out binoculars. Two figures had appeared, dressed in bougie black outfits, and they circled each other.

"God they circle each other like bat-hyenas" Bolin shuddered.

"Look," Mako pointed to a flash on the other side of the clearing.

"Is That Lin?" Kya asked.

"I'm not sure, it seems like...." before Mako could finish craters opened in the ground, and gang members dressed in masks propelled out of the ground, shooting fire and water as their earth bending associates shielded them.

"They're all around us!" Kya shouted, ducking back behind the wall.

"Chief!" Mako yelled into his raido. The three of them stared at each other, unsure of what to do, until they heard it. It was drowned out slightly due to the sounds of the malicious bending, but it was there. The howl of a polar-bear dog.

"Naga!" Bolin cheered as the white beast pummeled into the clearing, Korra and Asami on her back. Korra blasted triad members with shards of ice, and Kya took the moment of surprise to lung into battle. She engaged with another water bender, using the available sludge to whip her opponent, causing him to snarl at her. She caught sight of Lin, who pulled herself over the wall on her cables, using her moment to create a shockwave in the ground around her. Kya could help but smile when Lin stood up, pulling a member to her with a cable, and tossing him aside where the officers in charge of arrests stood, ready to apprehend as many as they could, and kill the ones they couldn't. It was dark, certainly, but Kya was tired of the violence in the city. She remembered when she had told Lin what happened at the museum one day, a theft in broad daylight. Lin had been upset when Kya told her that she had engaged with the thieves in a small fight, the security was out matched. They didn't win, but they managed to apprehend one of them and send him to the slammer. She charged at a firebender, sidestepping his lightning, surprised look on her face at the heat the lightning generated. She scowled and froze the sludge into shards of ice, firing them at him, one by one, keeping him distracted long enough for her to get close and blast him with whatever contents infected the water. The sudden gust of wind let her know her brother had arrived. Lin explained to her a couple nights prior that Tenzin would be here, against her will. She hadn't told the airbender where to go, but evidently she didn't need to. Tenzin blasted an earthbender with a gale force wind, uprooting their stances and sending them into the clutches of the police who bound their hands and feet with metal of their own. She didn't understand why everyone insisted on Tenzin sitting out, an airbender was a big advantage, seeing as the triads where not used to fighting airbenders, and Tenzin knew this as he showed off his fanciest moves. Kya came face to face with an earth bender, the woman had a crooked tooth that Kya had to resist the urge to heal.

"What's an old woman like you doing here?" The girl snarled, her teeth clacking as she talked.

"I think, and correct me if I'm wrong, I think I'm her to throw you in jail!" Kya yelled the last part as she pulled a wave out off the gutter the woman stood on, projecting her into the air. Kya smiled as she watched the wretch of the girl fall to the ground, hitting a member from an enemy gang on her way down. She returned her attention to Lin, who was fighting ruthlessly against someone who was no doubt a leader. The man was terrifying, half his face was covered in... scales? Clearly some details had gone over her head, she dismissed them and made her way over to help. As she started to sprint however, her foot was captured in a clump of earth and she fell to the ground.  
"Ahh!" She gasped as her wrists hit the concrete.

"I've got you now.." a sketchy voice said from behind. Kya reared to protect her face, but the man was blasted backwards, a stone pinning him against a wall before falling into his lap. Kya looked behind her, and she caught Lin's eye. She used water to fracture the rock that trapped her, freeing herself enough so she could move. Once she got up she made her way back to Lin, or she tried to. She was stopped by a seemingly non-bender, who wielded a Katana and Kya gulped. She armed herself with water, raising her arms and manifesting as much ice as she could. The blade master flipped the sword in his hand, his face was concealed by a mask but Kya could sense the psychotic grin from under it. She took a deep breath and charged at him. She pulled ice into her own hand and ducked under the blade, attempting to get a jab in his side, but he sidestepped, sending her tumbling to the ground. She rolled onto her back, pulling her legs up to her head in a backwards roll to avoid the blade. She growled and pulled a wave of water up to her side, pushing it at him, but the water left her control as it was bended back into her face. She coughed as the wretched water, entered her mouth, causing a moment where she felt herself beginning to drown. She bended the water out of her lungs and cast it aside, breathing heavily and staring at the blade that threatened to slice her throat. She looked over, Lin would see her, she would always see her. But before Lin could, she dived infront of an ice shard headed toward Tenzin, taking it to her chest.  
"Lin!" She screamed, and Tenzin heard her. She watched her brother whip around, only to see Lin fall to the ground. A gust of wind swirled and the water bending culprit was blown to oblivion. "Lin! She screamed again, the blade poking into her throat. She felt tears pool at the corner of her eyes as her brother picked up Lin's body placing his ear to Lin's mouth for any sign of breathing. Kya could see blood from where she laid, igniting the slow slice that was beginning to trace her jaw. Tears fell onto the concrete as she watched her brother do his best to pump air into the Chief's lungs. Blood dropped down her own neck and Kya screamed. She tried to crawl backwards to escape the blade but he marched at a faster pace then she could crawl. She tried to manipulate enough water to freeze him but there was none in her reach. She tilted back her head, trying to avoid the blade. Before the swordsman could puncture her throat a boulder slammed into his head, pinning him against the same wall as his gooney from earlier. She looked over to see Korra, racing toward her. She panted heavily and returned her gaze to Lin, who was bieng picked up by her brother, and taken into the air on a glider. She called after him, but Tenzin didn't stop, she watched as he disappeared into the night sky, knowledge of Lin's well-being disappearing with him.

"Kya!" She ignored the call. Pulling a barrier of ice under a group of benders, holding them in a frosty hell. "Kya!" The voice called again, and she pulled water from her own tears, using an airbending technique to rocket it at a firebender with the force of a train car. "Kya!" This time she stopped, as the Avatar gripped her arm. She turned, felling her anger subside as the Avatar looked at her, fear in her eyes.  
"Your hurt," Korra said, pulling Kya's arm.

"I'm fine," Kya replied, returning focus to the oncoming onslaught.

"Kya you're bleeding!"

"Korra I'm fine! It's just a scratch, we have to finish this or it was all for nothing!" Korra's face of concern turned to one of determination, Asami ran over to the Avatar's side and together the three of them fought their way back toward Mako and Bolin. Kya's mind replaying what had happened on a infinite loop. It should be her at Lin's side, healing her like she did almost every night. Now she had to put faith in Tenzin, which she didn't like doing, to get Lin to safety.

————————————————————————

Kya lay on the couch at air temple island. Lin was still in the hospital, and Tenzin forbade anyone who wasn't him from seeing her. It was ridiculous, she needed to see Lin, she had to know she was okay. Whenever Tenzin was at the temple she begged him, begged him to let her see Lin, but he refused.

"Kya she's not doing well, she doesn't have the energy for visitors. She sleeps most of the time I'm there." It wasn't fair. She should be sitting at Lin's bedside. She could tell Tenzin, the thought crossed her mind about 8 times a minute, it would be a sure way to see her, but she couldn't help but think of Lin, who wouldn't want it to be revealed like this. She closed her eyes, putting her palms to her face as she tried not to cry. Three days since the attack, Republic City has triumphed, but barely. If it weren't for Korra's Avatar state they never would have triumphed, they underestimated the triads raw power. She still had visions of the man who held a sword to her throat, smiling, as she watched the love of her life hit the concrete in the arms of her brother. Her brother. She should have tried harder, fought better, she could've made it to Lin if only-"  
"A Yen for your thoughts?" Kya snapped out of her ramifications as Pema sat next to her, her words reminding Kya of a better night.

"Nothing I'm just... I need to see Lin."

"I didn't know you guys were close,"

"Yeah well there's a lot you don't know." Pema looked down and Kya sighed. "I'm sorry. I mean yeah, we are close."

"Hmm."

"I just... I can't get the image out of my head. She just jumped she didn't even think... She hit the ground, all alone."

"Tenzin was there." Kya shot daggers at Pema who stared blankly back at her.

"I need to go."

"Where are you going?" Pema called from behind as Kya opened the door.

"To the city, I need some peace and quiet." She didn't care that what she said was an obvious lie, she needed to leave. She had to see Lin, even if it meant sneaking into a hospital. She didn't like the idea of her brother sitting next to that hospital bed, filling Lin's unconscious mind with silly nomad stories, that was her job. Tenzin left Lin, left her for Pema. Lin still harboured a fondness for him, or a sense of responsibility but Tenzin didn't, he gave that up long ago. Lin had someone who was willing to sacrifice anything for her, he just didn't know it.

———————————————————————-

Lin opened her eyes, grateful that Tenzin had finally left and she had some peace and quiet. She appreciated his company, but not when it entailed three hours of incessant storytelling. She sighed, taking in the silence of the dark hospital room. She wanted to roll over, but her shoulder hurt to much, even the thought caused her to wince in pain. Her eyes batted open and closed for a while, and just as they were about to close, the sound of a sliding window woke her up again. She turned her head to Kya standing there, a sheepish grin on her face, and some very beaten up flowers in her hand.  
"Kya," Lin whispered, a smile forming on her own face. Kya dropped the flowers, running toward Lin's bed and planting a kiss on the younger girl's lips. And another, and another.

"I thought I lost you," Kya whispered, resisting her head on Lin's pillow.

"I'm sorry."

"Lin I... I can't keep being afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that your not going to make it home." Lin pursed her lips in a weak smile.

"I know."

"I'm so sorry Honey, I tried to get to you but I was pinned down I couldn't-" she stopped when lifted a hand to her jawline, tilting Kya's head upward so she could see the scar. A small puffed out line that started from the left side of her jaw to the Center underneath her chin.

"We match," Lin whispered.

"We do," Kya replied, a tear falling from her eye. Lin wiped the tear, holding her thumb over Kya's cheek. The older woman sunk into her touch, rubbing her face into Lin's hand.

"Stay with me?" Lin asked.

"Of course," Kya replied, crawling onto the small hospital bed, laying face to face with Lin.

"Just for a little while," Lin smiled as she drifted off into sleep. Kya watched as she fell asleep, she placed her hand over Lin's sleeping form, feeling the injury's. It was clear she hadn't been seen by a water bending healer, which pissed Kya off, even if Lin was tired you'd think Tenzin would have at least allowed Kya to heal her. When she was sure Lin was asleep Kya crawled out of the bed, turning on the nearby sink so she had running water, and go to work.

———————————————————————

Tenzin walked down the halls of the republic city hospital, the bundle of flowers Pema had insisted he bring in one hand. He had decided to surprise Lin today, she was due for release tomorrow and wasn't expecting visitors today since she had a multitude of tests to get done. With a deep inhale he pushed open the door to the Lin's room, dropping the flowers in surprise. Lin had her hands on someone's face, pulling them into a long drawn out kiss. Tenzin watched, unable to wrap his head around what was happening until the mysterious partner peeled away from Lin.

"Kya?" He asked in pure horror. Kya froze in her steps, turning around slowly with a nervous smile on her face.

"Tenzin... how nice of you to knock." She said through her teeth. Lin's face was red and she buried it in her hands.

"What's... going on," he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I was just visiting Lin before her tests today."

"So was I..."' he replied with a sudden uncertainty. Lin collapsed back on the bed with a groan.

"This was not supposed to happen," she said, her voice muffled by the hands she ran down her face. "But fuck it. Tenzin I'm dating your sister." Tenzin looked over to Kya who grinned and offered a little wave.

"Wha-I... why?" He stammered. Lin just glared at him and shook his head in attempt to clear it. "Sorry. Um how long has this been... going on?" He asked, more clearly.

"Nine months," Kya responded, walking back towards Lin and placing a hand on the metal benders shoulder.

"Nine? Nine months...." Tenzin was taken aback, how had he not noticed? He had never seen Kya's apartment, his sister would ramble on about the intricacies of the girl she was seeing which in hindsight matched the Police Chief's description perfectly. He took a step back and put a hand to his head. "Why did you keep it quiet for so long?" He asked.

"I wasn't ready, hell I'm still not ready but it's out now. I'm out now." Lin said the last part with a scoff, her own realization hitting her. The three of them stared at each other in a awkward silence, and Tenzin had never been more thankful to see a nurse.

"Oh? Am I interrupting something?" The nurse asked when she saw the three of them.

"Hmm? No no," Tenzin replied. He looked to his sister who met his gaze. "I assume you got this?" He asked her. Kya nodded and he bowed his head, stepping back and leaving the hospital room. Pema was going to have a field day when he told her.

————————————————————————

Lin had an arm around Kya's shoulders, using the waterbender to help keep her up as they walked into their apartment.

"Are you sure you're ready to be back?" Kya asked.

"More than ready, I can't sit in that hospital bed anymore." Lin replied with a grunt. Kya unlocked the door with her key and and escorted Lin to the couch. Lin sat down with a wince and Kya spread a blanket over her.

"I'll make some tea," Kya said, using bending to heat up the kettle.

"Kya sit down." Lin said.

"No it's fine, It's just tea I can make it in three minutes."

"Kya... we just got back, all I want to do is sit on this couch and make out with you." Kya stopped what she was doing and smiled. She turned around and made her way to the couch, pressing her lips against Lin's. She gripped Lin's face and grinned when she felt Lin run her hands down Kya's waist. Kya put her knees around Lin's torso, wrapping her in a straddle. Lin's hands moved up her back and Kya wrapped her arms around Lin's neck, leaving herself enough room to kiss behind Lin's ear.

"I love you," Kya whispered as she nipped Lin's earlobe.

"I love you too. And Kya I'm ready to talk about the job." Kya pulled her face away, that contagious grin lighting up Lin's vision.

"Really?"

"Really, I'm not ready to retire... but I think I'm ready to take it down a notch."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Kya asked.

"Well I realized your brother can handle himself." Kya narrowed her eyes and began to stand up. "Kya, Kya, I'm kidding. I just wanted to see the extent of your jealousy."

"Jealousy? I am not jealous!"

"Oh really? Your breaking into the hospital had nothing to do with you wanting to be there for me more than Tenzin."

"No absolutely not, I was there for purely professional purposes."

"Riggghhhhht, if you say so." Lin grinned and Kya pressed her face against hers again.

"I think I still owe you one," Kya hummed.

"That was next on the to do list," Lin replied.  
Kya stood up and offered Lin her hand. Lin took it and pulled herself up with a sudden newfound strength. Kya pulled the metalbender behind her as she raced to the bedroom. Lin took a seat on the bed and Kya caressed her chin before pushing her flat on her back. She crawled on top of Lin, their noses almost touching.

"Tell me if it hurts," Kya warned.

"Of course." Ky pressed her lips against Lin's moving to press her thy in between her lovers legs. Lin's hands found her waist and her own were used to prop herself up. She kissed Lin on the neck, a moan escaping from the younger woman's mouth. Kya used one of her hands to run it down Lin's abdomen. She tucked her fingers underneath Lin's shirt, sliding it up, slowly, being sure to drag her nails across Lin's abs. Lin lifted her unhurt shoulder and Kya pulled the top over, sliding it off her other arm after. She placed her free hand on Lin's lower stomach, pushing slightly. She kissed down Lin's collarbone, Lin's back arched and Kya ran her tongue up to Lin's ear, her hand sliding to the back of Lin's bra, unhooking it. When she pulled the bra off she grinned at the sight, it had been too long since they last had fun. Lin's arm moved from Kya's waist, against her will, to tug at Kya's top, and Kya day up momentarily, removing it while Lin watched, biting her lower lip. She went ahead and undid her own bra, tossing it to floor behind her. Lin blushed, causing Kya to grin, and she leaned back down, cupping Lin's breast in one hand holding Lin's jaw with the other, making sure the distance between their mouths was minimal.

Lin's waist urged Kya along, but Lin was enjoying the gentle touches and nips at her ear far to much for it to be over just yet. Her arms reached up, placing one on Kya's left breast and the other on the water benders thy, pulling her closer. Kya's smile as she kissed her was intoxicating and Lin felt the heat between her legs intensify at the sight of it. She moaned as her nipple was flicked, and the contact was severed. She looked at Kya who sat above her, running her teeth over her lips and Lin raised an eyebrow. Lin felt herself shudder when she felt Kya's nails against her lower stomach, pulling on the band of her sweats. Kya pulled them slowly, forcing Lin to watch in agony. When Kya's fingers reached her thys she stalled for a moment, running her hands on the insides of Lin's legs.

"Ready so soon?" Kya asked, pressing her lips to Lin's bellybutton. Lin gulped as Kya kissed Lower and lower, pulling the sweats as she did so. Lin gripped the sheets with one hand, panting when she heard her sweats fall to the floor. Kya ran her fingers up Lin's leg, stopping just before she reached the sweet spot.

"Kya..." Lin begged. Kya's lips had gone as far as they could without her face being between Lin's legs. Lin tried to hold her head to up. To see Kya but it was too much when she felt the waterbenders tongue against her wetness. She gripped the sheets, arching her back releasing a dangerous moan. Kya's tongue moved out and Lin bucked her hips when she felt the fingers enter her, pushing for more contact. Kya straddled her as Lin bucked, Kya releasing sounds of pleasure herself. The thrusting stopped as Lin came, crashing hard into the sheets, panting heavily, her eyes closed and relishing the moment. Kya pulled her fingers to her face, placing them in her mouth to clean them off then Laying next to Lin, her fingers tapping on Lin's hard stomach.

"You should do that more often," Lin said when she had caught enough breath.

"Oh I plan too." Lin smiled, pulling herself to kiss Kya once again. "You feeling okay?" Kya asked, rubbing Lin's shoulder.

"Never better," she replied, letting the waterbender kiss her again.


End file.
